Canvas
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UPDATE. Kebetulan. benar-benar kebetulan. Don't like? Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Canvas**

**A Bleach Fanfiction**

**Written By Julie-Chii IchiRuki ChuBby**

**Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo**

**Canvas is Mine**

**Warning : OOC, Typo. Don't like, don't read!**

_Biru, warna langit._

_Putih, warna awan._

_Hijau, warna dedaunan_

_Coklat, warna tanah._

_Orange, warna rambutnya yang tertiup semilir angin musim panas._

Suasana kelas 1-C SMA Karakura-Ichi begitu serius. Tapi, bukanlah pelajaran yang kini sedang para murid itu pikirkan, melainkan,…

Teng,.. Teng,… Teng,… (Suara bel pulang berbunyi)

"LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS!" Seru hampir seluruh murid SMA Karakura-Ichi serentak. Ya, itulah yang mereka pikirkan sedari tadi, liburan musim panas, yang artinya adalah pantai, es serut dan cari pacar.

"Yak, sekian pelajaran kita kali ini, sampai bertemu bulan depan dan selamat menikmati liburan," kata Kuchiki Byakuya, guru matematika yang beberapa menit lalu mngajar di kelas 1-C.

"Baik pak,…" kata para murid kelas 1-C dengan bersemangat.

Dan Byakuya pun berlalu.

Sementara itu, disudut kelas ada seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam dan bermata violet seperti amethysts, dia sedang merapikan buku-bukunya supaya bisa c epat-cepat pulang.

"Kuchiki-san,…." Sapa Inoue dari kelas 1-D sambil memeluk gadis mungil bermata violet itu.

"Uph,.." gadis itu tercekik oleh dada Inoue yang diluar ukuran normal.

"Lepaskan Rukia, Inoue!" seru Renji, pria berambut merah dari kelas 1-D, salah seorang sahabat Rukia dan Inoue.

"Ups, maafkan aku Kuchiki-san," kata Inoue sambil tersenyum malu dan melepaskan Rukia yang hampir kehabisan oksigen.

Rukia hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda dia menerima permintaan maaf Inoue, masih tak sanggup berbicara karena hampir kehabisan oksigen.

"Rukia, liburan kali ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya Renji.

"Entahlah Renji, mungkin hanya dirumah sambil main Ps3," jawab Rukia.

Renji dan Inoue saling berpandangan sekilas sambil dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"Bagaimana kalau Kuchiki-san ikut kami berlibur ke desa Ame?" kata Inoue menawarkan.

"Disana indah lho," kata Renji ikut membujuk Rukia.

Rukia memandang Renji dan Inoue cukup lama hingga bisa membuat suasana menjadi tegang. "Hmm,… akan kupikirkan," kata Rukia akhirnya sambil menjinjing tasnya.

"Ada ladang bunga matahari lho disana," kata Inoue mencoba meyakinkan Rukia bahwa dia tak akan menyesal kalau ikut berlibur ke desa Ame.

"Iyaaa,… Akan kupikirkan," kata Rukia, mulai berjalan menjauhi dua orang sahabatnya itu.

"Aku berharap Kuchiki-san akan ikut, pasti akan menyenangkan," kata Inoue setengah berteriak pada Rukia yang sudah cukup jauh.

Dan Rukia hanya melambaikan tangan sebagai balasan yang bermakna 'sampai jumpa'.

X-X-X

"Aku pulang," seru Rukia ketika memasuki rumah sederhana miliknya kemudian melepas sepatunya. Rukia tahu bahwa tak akan ada seorang pun yang akan membalas sapaannya karena dia tinggal sendirian, tapi tetap saja dia ingin mengatakan kalimat itu.

Rukia memang tinggal sendirian di rumah yang dibelikan kakak iparnya, Kuchiki Byakuya setelah setahun pernikahan pria itu dengan kakak perempuannya, Kuchiki Hisana.

Rukia, setelah melepas sepatunya dan meletakkan benda tersebut di rak sepatu, berjalan melintasi ruang tamu dan melewati sejumlah kamar dan ruangan, kemudian berhenti di ruangan dapur. Tangan mungilnya mengambil sebuah gelas bening dan mengisi gelas itu dengan air mineral. Rukia pun meminum air itu setelah memasukkan beberapa tablet obat ke dalam mulutnya.

Selesai dengan kegiatannya itu, Rukia, dengan wajah datar, pergi ke ruang tengah, mengambil gagang telepon dan menekan sejumlah angka, nomor telepon Inoue.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Moshi-moshi Inoue, kapan kita akan berangkat ke desa Ame?"

"…." Hening di ujung sana dan tiba-tiba, "HOREEE," teriak Inoue kegirangan.

Rukia langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa mengucapkan salam, lupa bahwa Inoue belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"S**l*n," umpat Rukia dan dengan terpaksa menelepon Inoue lagi.

X-X-X

Rukia berdiri di depan rumah Ishida bersama Inoue dan Sado, menunggu Renji dan Ishida yang akan datang sambil membawa mobil.

Tiinn,… Tiinn,…

Sebuah mobil Honda berwarna biru mengklakson dari jarak 20 meter, membuat Rukia, Inoue dan bahkan Sado menoleh.

"Itu mereka," seru Inoue riang dan langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Ishida yang baru keluar dari mobil.

Rukia memutar bola matanya sambil menghela nafas ketika melihat adegan cinta-cintaan di depannya.

"Rukia," panggil Renji, menyelamatkan Rukia dari pemandangan cinta-cintaan di depannya.

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah tahu belum kalau kita akan menginap di rumah Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Awalnya Rukia tak bereaksi, tapi tiba-tiba dia memandang wajah Renji dengan mata terbelalak. "Pelukis itu?" Tanya Rukia.

Renji mengangguk dengan bangga sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu,…. Ayo segera berangkat!"

X-X-X

Perjalanan menuju desa Ame lancer-lancar saja, bahkan bisa dibilang menyenangkan, terutama bagi Rukia, karena dia akan segera beremu dengan pelukis idolanya, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang pelukis muda yang umurnya hanya lebih tua 2 tahun dari Rukia yang kini berumur 16 tahun. Karya-karya Kurosaki Ichigo begitu indah dengan mengusung tema alam dan warna. Contohnya saja, lukisannya yang kemarin mendapat penghargaan, membuat Rukia langsung jatuh cinta ketika pertama kali melihatnya.

"Haahh,.." Rukia mendesah.

"Kau pasti sudah tak sabar ya untuk bertemu dengan Kurosaki Ichigo?" Tanya Renji yang kebetulan mendengar helaan nafas Rukia.

Wajah Rukia memerah, rasanya memalukan sekali ketika ada orang yang melihat kelemahanmu. "Ugh,.. kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku ini tak sabaran," kata Rukia membela diri.

"Haha,.. iya, jangan marah ya Rukia cantik," kata Renji sambil tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir.

Dan Rukia pun semakin dibuat kesal dengan panggilan 'Rukia cantik' itu. Belum sampai 5 menit dia ngambek, Renji berseru bahwa mereka sudah sampai.

"Wah, ini desa Ame ya, indah sekali," komentar Inoue kagum.

Rukia pun ikut-ikutan melihat keluar jendela seperti Inoue ketika mendengar komentar itu. Dan nafas Rukia pun tercekat ketika melihat pemandangan itu.

"Lautnya biru sekali, banyak burung camar yang terbang diatasnya. Dan,… tumbuhan liar berwarna hijau dibawah biru-putih langit, ini lebih dari indah, ini menakjubkan," kata Rukia, terpukau.

"Benar kan," kata Inoue masih tetap mengagumi karya tuhan ini.

"Kalian belum lihat padang bunga mataharinya," kata Ishida mengingatkan. "Itulah yang paling indah."

X-X-X

Mereka sampai di tempat menginap, atau tepatnya rumah Kurosaki Ichigo, beberapa menit kemudian. Seorang pria paruh baya dan dua orang anak perempuan menyambut mereka dengan ramah.

"Selamat datang di tempat ini, semoga Onee-san suka berada disini," kata anak perempuan yang memiliki warna rambut seperti caramel kepada Rukia.

"Oh, aku pasti suka sekali disini, tempat ini indah dan nyaman," kata Rukia. "dan panggil saja aku Rukia, namamu siapa adik kecil?"

"Namaku Kurosaki Yuzu, Rukia-nee," jawab Yuzu sambil membantu Rukia membawa barang-barang bawaan Rukia.

"Kurosaki? Kau saudaranya Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Iya, aku adiknya," jawab Yuzu disertai anggukan. "Yang anak perempuan berambut hitam tadi itu saudara kembarku, namanya Karin. Sedangkan pria tadi adalah ayah kami, namanya Kurosaki Isshin."

"Emm,.. Kurosaki Ichigo dimana?"

"Kakak sih pasti ada di padang bunga matahari," jawab Yuzu sambil membuka pintu kamar yang akan ditempati Rukia, kamar yang menghadap tepat ke padang bunga matahari.

X-X-X

Setelah mengantar Rukia, Yuzu langsung pamit pergi, gadis itu harus memasak untuk makan malam. Dan setelah Yuzu pergi, Rukia membereskan kopernya. Dan setelah Rukia selesai berbenah, dia memutuskan pergi berjalan-jalan padang bunga matahari yang diceritakan Renji dan Yuzu untuk mengusir kebosanan.

"Hmm,.. panas juga ya," komentar Rukia begitu berada di luar rumah.

Rukia berpakaian kasual. Dia memakai kaos katun berwarna biru tua yang lengannya digulun hingga pundak, dipadu dengan celana jeans pendek diatas lutut, tak lupa dia memakai sepatu sneaker kesayangannya yang berwarna biru-putih.

"Siapa disana?" Tanya seseorang yang tak terlihat oleh Rukia ketika Rukia sudah cukup jauh berada di tengah-tengah padang bunga matahari, yang ternyata sangat tinggi, dan kini Rukia hampir sampai di pantai.

Dan sebagai informasi, setelah menyeberangi padang bunga matahari, akan ada sebuah pantai disana.

Samar-samar Rukia melihat ada sebuah bunga matahari yang bergerak. "Hanya halusinasi, baik suara itu maupun bungan yang bergerak," batin Rukia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, dan dia pun tetap berjalan menuju pantai.

Disana, setelah menyeberangi padang bunga matahari, Rukia melihat seorang pria jangkung-tapi-tak-sejangkung-Renji berdiri memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut dan sorot mata yang menunjukkan kekagetan, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Rukia, melainkan warna rambut pemuda itu yang adalah orange.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia pelan.

Ya, menurut rumor yang beredar, Kurosaki Ichigo berambut orange.

"Iya, aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau siapa?" Tanya balik Ichigo.

"Tampan juga," batin Rukia tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Ichigo.

Lama dalam keheningan. Rukia terlalu sibuk memandangi Ichigo sedangkan Ichigo sedang berusaha sabar dalam penantiannya terhadap jawaban Rukia atas pertanyaannya.

"Hei, midget, kau siapa?" Tanya Ichigo dengan kata-kata yang cukup 'kasar'.

Rukia langsung memberi deathglare ke Ichigo mendengar kata 'midget'. "Siapa yang kau panggil midget, 'Jeruk'?" ejek balik Rukia, sepenuhnya lupa siapa Ichigo sebenarnya.

"Jeruk? Kau bilang aku jeruk?"

"Aku yakin pendengaranmu masih bagus kok hingga aku tak perlu mengulang kata-kataku, 'Jeruk'," kata Rukia sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'Jeruk'.

"Grr,.. dasar 'Cebol'," Ichigo menggeram sambil memberi Rukia julukan lain.

"Apa kau bilang, 'Strawberry'?" balas Rukia tak mau kalah.

Ichigo langsung merasa pertengkaran ini konyol. "Sudahlah, terserah apa maumu, aku mau pergi," kata Ichigo pada Rukia yang melotot ke arahnya.

"Dasar pengecut," desis Rukia pelan.

Ichigo berusaha sabar dan pergi meninggalkan Rukia di tepi pantai indah itu. Sedangkan Rukia, dia yang merasa di kacangin segera mengikuti langkah Ichigo.

"Kenapa mengikutiku, midget?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku tak mengikutimu, aku ingin kembali ke penginapan," kata Rukia, sengaja tak memberitahu Ichigo bahwa dia adalah tamu di rumah pria itu.

**T B C**

New Bleach Fanfic By JuLie-Chii IchiRuki ChuBbY

Aduh, ada yang nagih V.T nieh. Tapi gomen ya, Julie masih belum bisa publishnya, masih tahap pengerjaannya, lagipula, Julie masih banyak remidi dan tugas di skolah.

Oke, itu aja kali ya? Pokoknya RnR ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Canvas**

**A Bleach Fanfiction**

**Written By Julie-Chii IchiRuki ChuBby**

**Disclaimer of Bleach is Tite Kubo**

**Canvas is Mine**

**Warning : OOC, Typo. Don't like, don't read!**

_Biru, warna laut_

_Putih, warna bunga lily_

_Hijau, warna padang rumput_

_Coklat, warna matamu yang memantulkan pendar warna-warni kembang api_

Malam itu berlangsung buruk. Sepanjang makan malam, Ichigo dan Rukia saling melempar deathglare, membuat setiap orang yang semeja dengan mereka memilih segera menghabiskan makan malam mereka dan langsung pergi ke kamar tidur, ya kecuali Isshin sih.

Dan saat ini, Rukia berbaring di atas kasurnya dengan mata terbuka. Sesekali dia akan berguling-guling sekedar memperbaiki posisi yang baginya tak nyaman.

"Haahh,.." Rukia menghela nafas.

Kebahagiaanku mungkin sudah habis karena terlalu banyak menghela nafas, batin Rukia sambil tersenyum masam, mungkin aku sebaiknya jalan-jalan.

Dan Rukia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan dengan langkah tanpa suara menuju pintu depan. Memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menuju supermarket terdekat, hanya karena sekedar membeli kopi dan cemilan tengah malam yang akan membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam,… dan memperburuk kesehatannya.

"Ah," seru Rukia tepat ketika dia hendak keluar dari kamar. "Sebaiknya menyamar." Yang baginya hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

Di tengah jalan, Rukia samar-samar mendengar suara hempasan ombak, tepatnya suara ombak yang menghantam karang dengan begitu lembut. Seketika Rukia berhenti dan mengikuti arah datangnya suara, menerobos sesemakan yang sekiranya dapat menggores kakinya yang putih dan kulitnya yang halus. Dan tak sampai 2 menit dia berjalan, dia menemukan bahwa dirinya sedang berdiri di sebuah tebing yang menjorok ke laut, tepat di atas pantai.

Rukia melongok ke bawah, mendapati bahwa tebing itu sangat tinggi, membuat Rukia menahan nafas kaget, terutama karena dia menemukan Ichigo berdiri dipantai dengan separuh tubuh terendam air laut.

"Kurosaki Ichigo memang memesona."

Tepat ketika kalimat itu terucap, sebuah kembang api raksasa meledak di atas sana, di tengah langit kelam, berusaha menyaingi keindahan bulan yang berwarna pucat. Menerangi tubuh Ichigo yang berotot, membuat Ichigo menoleh keatas, dan matanya yang berwarna bagaikan musim gugur, jatuh pada sosok samar Rukia yang berdiri setengah tersembunyi di rerimbunan pepohonan.

X-X-X

Suara kecipak air terdengar oleh telinga Ichigo, suara kecipak air yang menghantam lembut tubuhnya. Ichigo saat ini, bertelanjang dada, tenggelam separuh badan di pantai. Menikmati indahnya bulan yang berwarna pastel yang terpantul di permukaan air yang gelap.

"Haahh,.." Ichigo menghela nafas.

Dan kemudian kembali memandang permukaan air yang berombak. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa gadis mengesalkan yang dia temui di padang bunga adalah tamu ayahnya. Dan yang lebih tak bisa dipercaya oleh Ichigo adalah bahwa gadis itu adalah Kuchiki Rukia, anak sahabat lama ayahnya, yang artinya tak akan ada yang namanya pembalasan dendam. Bahkan, gara-gara hal sepele itu, Ichigo sampai bersungut-sungut sepanjang hari, dan disinilah dia sekarang, mengenyahkan sikap kekanakan yang ditimbulkan gadis menyebalkan bernama Kuchiki Rukia.

"Dunia ini sungguh tidak adil," kata Ichigo pelan, tepat ketika sebuah kembang api raksasa meledak diatas sana, membuat dia menoleh keatas.

Dan Ichigo, menahan nafas melihat sosok samar seorang wanita, berambut ebony panjang sepinggang dan berkacamata, berdiri di atas tebing, melihat tepat ke arahnya, bersembunyi diantara kegelapan yang diciptakan kombinasi tanaman dan malam, tapi terekspos oleh ledakan cahaya dan warna dari kembang api.

"Cantik," batin Ichigo, walau sendirinya merasa bodoh menggambarkan sebuah sosok samar dengan sebutan 'cantik'.

Terbukti dunia memang tak adil.

X-X-X

Rukia berlari begitu menyadari bahwa Ichigo menatapnya. Terus berlari dengan wajah memerah, melupakan tujuannya keluar rumah tadi. Dan ketika dia sampai di kamarnya, dia langsung membenamkan dirinya diatas kasur, tersembunyi sempurna di bawah tebalnya selimut putih.

"Jangan sampai dia menyadari siapa aku. Dan kalau tuhan memang ada, aku berdoa semoga Ichigo tak melihatku," batinnya dan tak terasa, dia terlelap dengan sendirinya seiring malam berjalan.

X-X-X

Matahari telah tinggi, suara kicauan burung sudah tak terdengar lagi, tapi Rukia baru membuka matanya saat ini.

Rukia menguap lebar kemudian melempar pandangan menuju pantai. Dan wajahnya langsung memerah mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Lagipula, sedang apa sih Ichigo disana?" Tanya Rukia membatin.

Dan tepat ketika memikirkan itu, matanya menangkap sosok Ichigo yang sedang duduk di belakang kanvas di sekitar padang, tangan kanannya menggoreskan sketsa pada kanvas itu. Dan dengan segera, Rukia bisa dikatakan meloncat dari tempat tidurnya, hampir saja kaki kecilnya itu menabrak meja di samping kasurnya. Dan dengan buru-buru, Rukia memasuki kamar mandi, menimbulkan suara guyuran air yang begitu ribut selama hanya 1 menit.

"Segarnyaaa,…" kata Rukia ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, kemudian memakai pakaiannya yang berupa sweater besar berwarna biru yang melekat sempurna di tubuhnya, ditambah sebuah hot pants berwarna biru juga. Sepasang sepatu sneaker masih setia dipakainya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Rukia turun ke bawah, dan yang menjadi pemberhentian pertamanya adalah dapur, jujur saja bahwa perutnya keroncongan. Tapi,… hal pertama yang harus dia lakukan bukannya mengambil makan melainkan mengambil segelas air mineral yang akahirnya dia minum setelah menelan beberapa tablet obat.

"Ruki-nee," sebuah panggilan mengagetkannya.

Rukia berbalik dengan buru-buru, dan betapa leganya dia ketika mendapati bahwa ternyata Yuzulah yang berdiri di sana.

"Ya, Yuzu-chan?"

"Rukia-nee mencari makanan? Tadi sudah kusiapkan di meja makan."

"Oh, baiklah, aku akan segera ke ruang makan. Aku yakin masakan Yuzu-chan pasti enak," kata Rukia buru-buru kabur.

"Hmm,.. mencurigakan," kata Yuzu pelan, setelah Rukia menghilang dari pandangan tentunya, dengan lagak seorang detektif.

X-X-X

Rukia sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya, memilih langsung mendatangi tempat pelukis pujaannya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo-kun," sapa Rukia.

Ichigo berbalik, menatap Rukia dari ekor matanya, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat proses melukis sang pelukis jenius kok."

"Ck, kau mengganggu, midget."

Pembuluh vena langsung bersilangan di dahi Rukia.

"Heran deh. Kenapa tuhan begini tidak adil ya? Memberi seorang tak tahu sopan santun dan kasar sepertimu kemampuan melukis yang begini hebat," kata Rukia.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu," batin Ichigo, tapi mulutnya malah berkata, "Sudahlah, nona Kuchiki, jangan ganggu aku!"

"Hei, hei, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi kaku begitu?"

Ichigo menghela nafas.

"Apa maumu?"

"Yakin kau akan mengabulkan jika aku mengatakannya?"

"Kalau aku sanggup sih dan asalkan aku bisa lepas dari midget pengganggu sepertimu."

"Aahh, aku yakin kau bisa memenuhinya. Ajari aku melukis!"

"Haa?"

T B C

Saya ngga menyangka akan melanjutkan chapter 2 ini, dan semua ini tak luput dari para Reviewers dan Readers sekalian. Dan untuk kalian, saya hanya bisa menyajikan lanjutannya sambil mengucapkan, "Thanks For Read and Review. Hope you like it."

Nah, ini balesan Review-nya :

zangetsuichigo13 : Thanks for RnR. Saya pun akan seneng kalo gurunya kayak Byakun. Aih, jadi malu kalau dipuji kayak gitu.

Arlheaa : Iya, ini udah apdet. Terus RnR ya!

chappynk ichiruya : Makasih. Ini udah apdet, RnR juga ya!

Aizawa Ayumu : tapi si Ruki kan gambarnya jelek -dijitak-

aRaRaNcHa : iya, makasih.

Almaaa : nih apdetnya, dan jangan coba-coba pake inggris, lagi bosen pake inggris.

Masahiro 'Night' Seiran : dipikir si Naruto bakal nyasar kesini? Iya, makasih ya.

Yuu Ika : Hoo... emang karyaku kayak apa?

avia chibi-chan : anda pasti kecewa waktu tahu lanjutannya.

Ruki Yagami HiATuS : kalo ngga bertengkar, bukan IchiRuki namanya.

Oke, RnR terus Fic ini ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Canvas**

**A Bleach Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Bleach **** Tite Kubo**

**Canvas **** Hatsune juLie Michaelis**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo. Don't like, don't read!**

_Keemasan, warna cahaya matahari._

_Orange, warna pertama yang mewarnai hubungan kita._

_Kembang api, awal cinta._

_Biru, warna laut, langit, dan pakaianmu di hari itu._

"Ajari aku melukis!" kata Rukia.

"Haa?" Ichigo cengo.

"Kau tidak dengar atau tidak paham kata-kataku?" Tanya Rukia mencibir, dengan nada mengejek juga tentunya.

"Hei, hei, itu sih berarti aku tak akan lepas darimu tahu."

"Itu sih derita loe!" ejek Rukia lagi.

Ichigo yang memang gampang marah langsung berdiri, begitu menjulang di hadapan Rukia.

"Apa maumu orange?" Tanya Rukia yang kaget.

"Memberimu hukuman," jawab Ichigo, dan kemudian menyeret Rukia.

Ichigo terus menyeret Rukia, tak sekalipun melepaskan Rukia walaupun gadis mungil itu meronta-ronta dan mengeluh lengannya sakit karena dicengkram Ichigo terlalu keras. Rupanya, tujuan mereka adalah menuju pantai, karena Ichigo menyeret Rukia melewati rimbunan orange yang mirip warna rambut Ichigo.

"Sekarang, dinginkan kepalamu itu, cewek cebol," kata Ichigo sebelum menceburkan Rukia ke pantai.

"Kau gila ya? Aku ti-," kata Rukia, namun sebelum kata-katanya selesai, dia sudah terlebih dahulu diceburkan Ichigo ke air.

Ichigo tertawa, tertawa terbahak hingga terbungkuk-bungkuk melihat hasil kerjanya. Namun, tawa itu tak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba saja Rukia sudah mencipratinya dengan air laut.

"Ukh, apa-apaan kau midget?" Tanya Ichigo geram, sambil memandang tubuhnya yang basah kuyup.

Rukia bukannya menjawab atau berhenti melemparkan air ke tubuh Ichigo, dia malah makin beringas melakukannya. Membuat Ichigo harus mundur-mundur dan akhirnya tersandung dan jatuh.

"Hahahaha,…" giliran Rukia yang tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa midget! Dan berhenti mencipratkan air ke wajah dan badanku!"

Rukia berhenti sebentar. "Kalau begitu, kau harus menjadikanku menjadi muridmu sepanjang liburanku disini," kata Rukia sambil bangkit berdiri, dan kemudian langsung mencpirati Ichigo lagi.

"Iya, iya, baiklah, oke," kata Ichigo akhirnya.

Rukia kembali berhenti. "Kau janji?"

"Iyaaa,.." jawab Ichigo kesal, sambil membuka kaos V-Neck yang dia kenakan.

Rukia terdiam, tepatnya sih bengong, dan kemudian sambil mengepalkan tangan, dia berseru, "YES!"

Ichigo yang melihatnya hanya cemberut sambil menggerutu, tak lupa tangannya tetap memeras air yang terserap kaos katunnya.

"Jangan menggerutu terus sensei! Sekarang, ayo kembali ke rumah, sebentar lagi makan siang kan? Aku belum sarapan lho tadi," kata Rukia, sekarang gilirannya menyeret Ichigo.

"Itu sih derita loe," kata Ichigo membalas perkataan Rukia, membuat si pemilik mata violet tertawa lagi.

"Berhentilah tertawa Kuchiki!"

"Panggil saja aku Rukia, sensei!"

Ichigo membangkang, "Tidak mau, dan jangan memanggilku 'sensei', aku tak suka panggilan itu."

"Terserahlah, tapi aku tetap akan memanggilmu 'sensei' selama kau memanggilku 'Kuchiki',"

"Ah, baiklah, Rukia. Kau puas?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menyentak pergelangan tangannya yang di genggam Rukia, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Rukia tersenyum melihat wajah kesal yang ditunjukkan oleh Ichigo. "Ini lebih baik daripada diacuhkan," batin Rukia.

X-X-X

"Tadaima," kata Ichigo dan Rukia berbarengan.

Semua penghuni rumah, yang kebetulan sedang duduk-duduk di ruang tengah semua, menoleh kea rah keduanya, dan tersenyum, kemudian berbarengan berseru, "Okaeri."

Tapi, tak puas dengan 'okaeri', ayah Ichigo, Isshin, berlari menerjang anak laki-lakinya, yang tentu saja langsung menendang ayahnya itu.

"Aduh, ayah bikin malu saja. Tak gerah apa panas-panas begini kayak begitu?" kata Karin jutek dan sadis.

"Sudah, sudah," kata Yuzu pada adik kembarnya itu.

Sementara Isshin sudah berlari menuju foto ibu Ichigo yang ukurannya XXXXL dan tergantung di ruangan itu.

"Renji, sampai kapan kita akan liburan disini?" Tanya Rukia di tengah keributan di tempat itu.

"Emm,.. sampai 4 hari sebelum liburan berakhir," jawab Renji.

Tiba-tiba Inoue masuk ke dalam perbincangan, "Memang kenapa menanyakan itu, Kuchiki-san?"

"Itu, aku ada check-up ke dokter sebelum masuk sekolah," jawab Rukia.

Rupanya, jawaban Rukia itu sanggup membuat Renji dan Inoue tegang serta yang lainnya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau masih menemui dokter?"

"Memangnya Ruki-nee sakit apa?"

"Kau sakit, Midget?"

Inoue, Yuzu, dan Ichigo bertanya berbarengaan. Tapi, yang menjawab bukan Rukia melainkan Renji yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yuzu, apa masakannya sudah siap? Aku sudah lapar nih," kata Renji riang nan ceria.

"Iya, aku juga sudah lapar. Benar kan Ichigo?" kata Rukia, mendukung Renji.

Dan apa pilihan bagi Ichigo selain menjawab 'iya' karena dia sendiri juga lapar, sampai tak sadar bahwa tadi Rukia memanggilnya dengan nama kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san sudah akrab ya, sampai Kuchiki-san mau memanggil nama kecil Kurosaki-kun," kata Inoue tiba-tiba di tengah acara makan, membuat setiap orang kesulitan menelan makanan, terutama yang bersangkutan.

Setelah semua sudah mengakhiri acara melancarkan tenggorokan mereka, semua orang, kecuali Rukia dan Ichigo yang jadi objeknya, memandang tajam Ichigo dan Rukia. "Kalian pacaran?" Tanya mereka semua, kecuali Ichigo dan Rukia, membuat orang yang ditanyai sweatdropped.

"Mana mungkin kamu pacaran, kenal saja baru kemarin, hubungan kami buruk pula," jawab Ichigo kesal.

"Benci itu tanda cinta," kata Inoue (sok) romantis. Tapi tetap saja semua orang menyetujui kata-kata itu.

Sementara Ichigo dan Rukia malah mengutuki teori tak masuk akal itu.

T B C

Thanks for RnR. Thankas juga bagi yang Cuma sekedar mampir dan melihat.

Ini balesan REVIEW chapter 2 :

Arlheaa : Yup, bener banged*TOS. Dengerin tuh katanya-nya Arlhea, Ichi!

Yanz ichiruki-chan : Iya, Rukia sakit, tapi apa penyakitnya, itu ntar aja ya, masih rahasia.

Aizawa Ayumu : Wah, ada yang bisa menebak jalan pikiran saya rupanya.

avia chibi-chan : Nah, chapter 3-nya apdet kilat nih. Perkembangan? Ya, kalau begitu, nantikan saja!

So-Chand 'Luph pLend' : Oke, udah Apdet.

Masahiro 'Night' Seiran : Bahkan anda pun bisa menebak jalan cerita ini. Ah, Ruki-Nee mah pemberani ya.

Ruki Yagami : Masih bingung ya? Ikutin aja deh terus biar ngga bingung –dijitak-

yuuna hihara : Iya, Rukia sakit, tapi apa penyakitnya, itu ntar aja ya, masih rahasia.

Kurochi Agitohana : Iya, Rukia sakit, tapi apa penyakitnya, itu ntar aja ya, masih rahasia.

Jee-ya Zettyra : Benarkah? Padahal ada yang bilang tuh adegan kurang sweet. Tapi, thanks ya.

aRaRaNcHa : Iya, Rukia sakit, tapi apa penyakitnya, itu ntar aja ya, masih rahasia. Baguslah kalau dirimu suka, saya kan jadi senang.

Chapter inipun tolong di RnR ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang udah me-review, ini balesan review ch 3.

**Bl3achtou4ro : **Amin. Saya doakan semoga si Rukia bisa bikin gambar yang bagusan dikit. Rukia sakit apa ya? Pokoknya ada hubungannya dengan kematian.

**King of Heroes : **Tenang aja, kalau di fic saya endingnya bakal akur kok, Amin. Sekali lagi, tenang aja, Orihime tidak menyukai Ichi kok, dia kan sudah punya Uryuu.

**Ruki Yagami : **Mereka akan jatuh cinta ngga lama lagi kok, tergantung apdetan saya sih sebenarnya.

**So-Chand'Luph pLend' : **Rukia sakit apa ya? Pokoknya ada hubungannya dengan kematian.

**Aizawa Ayumu : **Rukia sakit apa ya? Pokoknya ada hubungannya dengan kematian. Ini udah apdet nih.

**aRaRaNcHa : **Rukia sakit apa ya? Pokoknya ada hubungannya dengan kematian.

**Kuroichi Agitohana :** Iya, mereka udah mulai akrab tuh. Sip, sip, nanti kalau ad aide akan saya tambahin. Silakan, saya senang sekali kalau anda mem-fave cerita ini.

**Meyrin : **Iya Rukia sakit. Gpp lagi, kan endingnya mereka saling suka.

**avia chibi-chan : **Rukia sakit apa ya? Pokoknya ada hubungannya dengan kematian. Iya, coz Renji ma Inoue tuh sohibnya Rukia dari SMP. Kalau ada ide akan saya tambahin scene IchiRuki-nya.

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran : **Anda datang me-review aja saya udah seneng kok. Syukurlah kalau anda menyukai chapter tersebut. Itu kata-kata favorit saya lho, XD. Penyakitnya Rukia masih rahasia, tapi pokoknya berhubungan sama kematian.

Okay, Let's Enjoy it!

**Disclaimer : BLEACH **** Tite Kubo**

Di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Kurosaki, di balik rimbunnya bunga-bunga matahari yang menantang matahari, dan di hadapan laut yang biru dan luas, sepasang anak adam dan hawa sedang berhadapan dengan sebuah kanvas putih bersih.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak punya bakat menggambar ya, nona Kuchiki?" Tanya Ichigo menghina.

Rukia yang diejek hanya bisa cemberut dan tak membalas, apa daya kalau kenyataannya dia memang tak bakat menggambar.

"Memangnya kau mau menggambar apa sih, nona Kuchiki?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Panggil aku 'Rukia', Sensei!" kata Rukia dan kemudian dia tampak berpikir sebentar. "Emm,… kurasa aku ingin menggambar chappy," katanya.

"Chappy? Apakah itu nama alien?" Tanya Ichigo.

Rukia memandang Ichigo dengan ngeri seolah kiamat akan terjadi. "Kau tak tahu apa itu chappy? Kau tak tahu?" Tanya Rukia histeris.

"Tidak, dan apa untungnya jika aku tahu?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

Rukia melotot ke arah Ichigo dan mengeluarkan buku sketsa nya. "Chappy itu imut, kelinci warna pink dan putih yang lucu, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keimutan chappy, bahkan rambutmu yang orange itupun kalah imut," kata Rukia menjelaskan sambil menggambar sesuatu di buku sketsanya, entah ada maksud menyinggung Ichigo atau tidak di dalam kalimat tadi.

"Hei, midget, apa maksudmu dengan 'kalah imut', aku tidak sudi dibilang imut tahu," kata Ichigo, perempatan muncul di dahinya.

"Lihat, imut kan?" kata Rukia mengabaikan protes Ichigo sambil menunjukkan hasil gambarannya.

Wajah Ichigo langsung menampilkan ekspresi campuran ingin tertawa dan ngeri ketika melihat hasil gambaran Rukia. "Ini yang kau bilang chappy? Ini yang kau bilang imut?" Tanya Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk dengan semangat sebagai jawaban.

"Hahaha,… kau tahu tidak, kalaupun chappy memang imut, gambarmu tak menunjukkan keimutannya tahu," kata Ichigo sambil tertawa, bahkan dia sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk menahan sakit perut.

Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau pikir gambaranmu jauh lebih bagus apa?" Tanya Rukia kesal, sambil menyimpan buku sketsanya kembali.

Ichigo mengelap setitik airmata yang menggenang di matanya. "Memang lebih bagus," kata Ichigo percaya diri. "Karena itu kan kau mengidolakanku dan memintaku mengajarimu?"

Wajah Rukia memerah malu karenanya. "Iya, kau menang untuk kali ini, dan jangan berharap kau akan menang lagi lain kali," kata Rukia sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Oke, oke, nona Kuchiki," kata Ichigo. "dan sekarang, ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran melukismu selagi aku menganggur."

Dan dari saat itu hingga jarum pendek jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang, mereka berada di hadapan pantai, menentukan tema, warna yang dipakai, dan bagaimana mengatasi gambar Rukia yang jelek, yang ketika Ichigo mengatakannya, dia mendapat jitakan gratis dari Rukia.

X-X-X

"Tadaima," kata Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Okaeri, Ruki-Nee, Ichi-Nii," kata Yuzu yang hanya sendirian.

"Dimana yang lainnya?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ayah ada pekerjaan di klinik, teman-teman Ruki-Nee sedang pergi memancing, dan Karin sedang tidur siang," jawab Yuzu. "Dan kalau Ruki-Nee dan Ichi-Nii lapar, ada sedikit makanan di dapur."

"Kau memang tahu kebiasaanku ya," kata Ichigo sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Yuzu, membuat Yuzu tertawa. Tak sadar jika Rukia yang melihat mereka, menjadi iri karenanya.

"Aku ke dapur dulu ya, aku lapar sekali," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum, senyum yang kelihatan alami padahal sesungguhnya dipaksakan.

"Iya," jawab Ichigo dan Yuzu berbarengan.

Sesampainya di dapur, Rukia mengambil makanannya sendiri, dan melahapnya tanpa semangat. Gara-gara melihat keakraban Ichigo dan Yuzu tadi, dia jadi teringat akan masa kecilnya yang tidak bahagia, hanya berdua dengan kakaknya, Hisana, yang selalu kerja banting tulang demi kebutuhan mereka berdua. Dan gara-gara kakaknya yang selalu sibuk itu, dia jadi kurang perhatian, tapi demi kakaknya yang sudah bekerja keras, dia selalu berusaha menjadi anak baik.

Walaupun makan dengan tidak semangat, makanan Rukia habis juga akhirnya. Dia kemudian meletakkan piring kotor itu ke tempat cuci piring. Dan dengan tidak semangat pula, dia meminum obatnya, obat yang bisa membantunya mengurangi rasa sakit, tapi tak bisa memperpanjang hidupnya hingga hari tua nanti.

"Wah, kau sudah selesai rupanya," kata Ichigo, mengagetkan Rukia.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Sensei," kata Rukia jujur.

"Aku hanya akan mengambil jatah makanku kok," kata Ichigo.

Rukia mengedikkan bahu dengan acuh. "Bersyukurlah aku tak memakan jatahmu juga, aku sangat kelaparan, kau tahu?"

"Dan kalaupun aku tahu, aku tidak akan peduli," kata Ichigo, menyambut ajakan perang dari Rukia.

"Kau mau membuat keributan, Sensei?"

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah yang menyulut api itu kau?"

Rukia memainkan rambutnya dengan lagak polos. "Umm,… jujur saja ya, aku ini tidak suka bermain api."

"Pembohong. Kalau kau tidak suka bermain api, untuk apa kau mencoba memanas-manasiku?"

Rukia berusaha menahan senyum. "Anda tahu tidak, Sensei?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu," kata Ichigo cepat,… dan sinis.

Rukia semakin sulit menahan senyumnya. "Oke, jangan marah ya, Sensei. Ini menyenangkan," kata Rukia.

Ichigo mendengus kesal. "Kau kekanak-kanakan, Nona Kuchiki," kata Ichigo kesal.

"Oh, tapi ini menyenangkan," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum dengan senyum yang menurut Ichigo menyebalkan.

"Membuat orang lain kesal itu sifat yang menyebalkan," tukas Ichigo. "sekarang pergilah, jangan ganggu makan siangku!"

"Oke, oke, Sensei," kata Rukia sambil berjalan keluar dapur, tak lupa disertai lambaian tangan.

"Benar, benar deh anak itu, bisanya membuat kesal," kata Ichigo sambil memandang pintu dapur yang baru dilewati Rukia. "Seperti orang tak pernah punya masalah saja."

T B C

Chapter 4 sudah di apdet. Dan apakah anda sekalian menyukainya?

Suka tak suka, mari berikan kesan, pesan, maupun kritik kalian melalui REVIEW!

Ditunggu lho review-nya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : BLEACH **** Tite Kubo**

**Chapter 5**

Rukia duduk di pinggir jendela sambil memejamkan mata, dengan khidmat mendengarkan suara jantungnya di tengah keheningan malam, suara jantungnya yang bagaikan suara jam yang suatu waktu bisa berhenti tiba-tiba.

Tok,.. Tok,… Tok,…

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia, membuat gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Membuat gadis itu bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang datang pada jam seperti ini di malam hari.

Dengan sedikit malas Rukia berjalan menuju pintu, memutar kuncinya kemudian membuka pintunya. Dan Rukia melihat Renji berdiri di depan pintu, dengan pakaian berupa T-shirt tanpa lengan berwarna biru-putih dan celana jins belel.

"Hai, Rukia," sapa Renji sedikit kaku. "Bagaimana harimu?"

Selama beberapa detik, Rukia hanya memandang Renji. "Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyanya. "Kurasa tak mungkin kau kemari hanya untuk menanyakan hariku," tambah Rukia. "Dan kalau kau memang benar-benar bertujuan menanyakan hariku, kau akan mendapat jawaban bahwa hariku lumayan."

"Rukia, kau,… sakit kepala lagi ya?" tanya Renji.

Rukia bersender ke palang pintu kemudian menyilangkan tangannya ke dada. "Tanpa bertanya pun kau pasti tahu sendiri kan kalau aku ini sakit kepala setiap hari," jawab Rukia.

Selanjutnya, keduanya tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi, sampai seseorang lain menengahi keheningan diantara keduanya, "Ah, Abarai-kun sudah datang duluan," kata seseorang itu.

"Inoue?" seru Rukia dan Renji dengan suara pelan.

Inoue tersenyum. "Selamat malam, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun," sapa Inoue. "Kuduga Abarai-kun datang kemari untuk menanyakan hal yang sama dengan hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Dan kalau memang begitu, kau akan mendapat jawaban ketus dari si kecil ini," kata Renji bercanda.

Rukia menyipitkan matanya, kemudian mencubit pinggang Renji sambil berkata dengan nada sok sebal, "Renjiii!"

"Ampun. Maafkan saya, ma'am," kata Renji masih tetap bercanda, membuat Inoue tertawa.

Rukia awalnya tetap sok sebal tapi tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum juga. Rukia kemudian menegakkan badannya yang bersandar ke palang pintu dan berkata, "Kalian memang sahabatku."

Inoue pun memeluk Rukia yang merentangkan tangannya, kemudian Renji menyusul memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kami akan tetap jadi sahabatmu selamanya Kuchiki-san, bahkan setelah Tuhan mengambilmu, kami akan tetap menjadi sahabatmu," kata Inoue sedih dengan suara sedikit parau karena hampir menangis.

"Ya, kita sahabat selamanya," kata Renji. "Selamanya."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Renji dan Inoue melepaskan pelukan mereka pada sahabat mereka itu.

"Sekarang, tidurlah malaikat kecil," ucap Renji sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Rukia.

"Apa sih?" tepis Rukia dengan wajah tersipu. "Aku bukan anak kelas 5 SD lagi tahu," kata Rukia sebal.

Renji dan Inoue tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau memang tidak berubah," komentar keduanya.

"Oh ya. Kuchiki-san," Inoue menyela.

"Hm?"

"Kurasa kau harus mulai mencari pacar," kata Inoue.

Rukia memandang Inoue bingung kemudian melirik Renji yang pura-pura tak dengar dan sibuk menatap langit-langit, lalu kembali menatap Inoue.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Anggap saja sebagai kenang-kenangan. Pengalaman semasa hidup," jawab lagak acuh tak acuh.

Rukia menaikkan alisnya. Inoue yang melihat itu malah mendesah kecewa. "Ya ampun, kau kan belum pernah pacaran, dan aku yakin kau tak ingin pergi tanpa pernah mengenal cinta kan?"

"I-nou-e," kata Rukia begitu dia mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Inoue. "Kalaupun aku ingin pacaran, aku harus pacaran dengan siapa? Renji?"

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Inoue dan Renji bersamaan.

Rukia memutar matanya. "Oke, oke," katanya. "Kalaupun aku dapat pacar, yang ada aku malah sakit hati nantinya kalau harus meninggalkan pacarku kan?"

"Coba saja berpacaran dengan orang yang menurutmu tak akan membuatmu sakit hati," usul Renji.

Inoue mengangguk antusias. "Kurosaki Ichigo saja, kalian kan selalu bertengkar."

Rukia mendelik. "Kau gila?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Mana mau aku dengan si bodoh berambut orange itu. Lagi pula, orang pacaran itu harus saling mencintai tahu."

Renji dan Inoue saling memandang. "Terserah padamu saja Rukia, tapi pikirkanlah, ini untukmu juga," kata Renji.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," kata Rukia tegas. "Aku tak mau sakit hati jika nantinya aku mati."

"Jangan katakan itu, kami tidak suka," kata Renji.

Rukia melengos. "Pada akhirnya aku akan mati, Renji, Inoue," kata Rukia. "Selamat tidur," lanjut Rukia kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya.

Renji dan Inoue yang melihat pintu dibanting di depan muka mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Kemudian sama-sama meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Semoga saja dia mau memikirkannya," ucap Renji.

"Kuharap juga begitu," kata Inoue menyutujui.

Sementara Rukia yang ada di dalam kamar, sibuk memijat-mijat pelipisnya akibat sakit kepalanya kambuh, efek dari penyakitnya. Dengan cepat dan tanpa air, ditelannya aspirin yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana untuk mengurangi sakit kepalanya.

"Ya Tuhan, tolong aku," gumamnya sambil terus memijat pelipisnya.

T B C

Canvas Chapter 5 di apdet.

Maaf ya kalo lama.

Ngga banyak omong, tolong di review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : BLEACH **** Tite Kubo**

"Selamat pagi!" seru Isshin, Yuzu, dan Inoue ketika Rukia dan Ichigo memasuki ruangan makan.

Ichigo dan Rukia yang kaget hanya bisa membeku, dengan sebuah pikiran, _ada apa gerangan_?

"Hari ini kita akan piknik lho," kata Renji, tanpa sadar mejawab pertanyaan dalam benak Ichigo dan Rukia.

Ichigo sadar dari kekagetannya, dan mulai melangkah memasuki ruangan dengan gaya cool-nya. "Lalu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja kau dan Kuchiki-san harus ikut," jawab Inoue yang langsung disetujui oleh Isshin dan Yuzu.

"Benar itu, Rukia-nee dan Ichi-nii harus ikut," kata Yuzu.

"Tidak," kata Ichigo dan Rukia tegas.

"Kenapaaa?" tanya Inoue dan Yuzu bersamaan dengan muka kaget dan raut tidak percaya.

Rukia tentu saja karena dia malas keluar ruangan hari ini, dan karena Ichigo sendiri adalah tipe orang yang angin-anginan jadi dia dalam mood yang menolak untuk keluar rumah dan sebuah alasan khusus lain. Alhasil, kini keduanya sedang memutar otak untuk memberi jawaban yang bisa langsung mengusir rombongan itu.

"Maaf ya Inoue, kau tahu sendiri kan aku sering sakit kepala," kata Rukia, seketika mematikan semangat Inoue.

Inoue jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. "O-oh, tentu saja, jangan memaksakan diri ya Kuchiki-san," katanya sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Rukia erat. "Ya?"

"Iya, iya, aku juga tak mau pingsan di rumah orang kok, apalagi di hari libur begini," kata Rukia menenangkan Inoue.

Semua yang ada disana memandang interaksi itu dengan pandangan tertarik, terutama Ichigo, sedari kemarin dia memang penasaran dengan penyakit Rukia, dan kenapa teman-teman gadis itu sedikit protektif dengan gadis itu, terutama si Inoue itu.

"Ichi-nii sendiri kenapa tak mau ikut?" tanya Yuzu, membuat perhatian orang-orang teralih ke arahnya.

Ichigo tampak salah tingkah, dia masih belum mendapat alasan yang bagus. "I-itu, aku mau menyelesaikan lukisanku," kata Ichigo.

Inoue, dan Yuzu memandang Ichigo dengan mata menyipit, setitik rasa curiga tergambar jelas di mata mereka. Tapi, diluar dugaan, Isshin tampaknya memaklumi.

"Sudahlah Orihime, asalkan hari ini semuanya senang, tak apa kan?" kata Ishida sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dengan telunjuk, tujuannya sih agar semakin cepat mereka pergi piknik dan semakin cepat dia berkencan dengan Inoue.

Inoue memandang sedih pada Ishida, dia benar-benar beharap Ichigo dan Rukia bisa ikut sebelumnya. Tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk menyerah juga. Dan tak sampai setengah menit, semangatnya sudah pulih kembali. "Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!" katanya semangat sambil mengangkat tas pikniknya. "Nanti Ishida-kun cicipi masakanku ya?"

Diam-diam Ishida menelan ludah. "Baiklah, Hime," katanya.

"Berjuanglah Ishida," batin Renji, Rukia, dan Sado dengan tatapan mata prihatin. Jujur saja, masakan Inoue bisa dibilang tidak jelas antara tidak enak dan sangat sangat tidak enak.

Lalu, berangkatlah rombongan piknik menuju bukit yang dikelilingi pepohonan tinggi tak jauh dari rumah Kurosaki, hanya sekitar satu kilometer, dan mereka akan menempuh jarak itu dengan berjalan kaki.

"Akhirnya pergi juga," kata Rukia diikuti desahan dramatis.

Ichigo tak berkomentar dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Sensei!"

"Panggil aku dengan namaku, nona Kuchiki," kata Ichigo sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan. "Saat ini kita tidak sedang dalam kegiatan belajar mengajar."

Rukia cemberut mendengarnya. "Tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu sensei," ucapnya.

"Dan kau akan menemukan diriku selalu memanggilmu 'nona Kuchiki'."

"Namaku yang sebenarnya bukan Kuchiki," kata Rukia, mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tempat Ichigo tidur-tiduran, di sebelah kaki Ichigo yang memang tak memakan tempat. "Karenanya, aku lebih suka dipanggil Rukia, Sensei."

"Namaku bukan sensei, nona Kuchiki," kata Ichigo.

Udara menjadi sedikit lebih sejuk ketika Rukia dan Ichigo tak saling bicara, membiarkan diri mereka diselubungi keheningan. Perlahan tapi pasti, langit yang panas dan berwarna biru menurunkan tetes-tetes air, air hujan.

"Ah, hujan musim panas," ucap Rukia ketika melihat air yang tumpah di halaman. Ruangan tempat Ichigo dan Rukia berada memang terletak di sebelah koridor luar. Rumah Kurosaki memang besar, sangat besar malah.

Ichigo mengangkat lengannya sedikit, hanya untuk melihat Rukia berdiri dan berjalan menuju koridor luar, menjulurkan tangannya yang kurus, membiarkan air hujan membasahi setiap inci kulitnya yang pucat.

"Jarang sekali lho ada hujan di musim panas," ucap Rukia lagi. "Aku hanya menyayangkan udaranya yang pengap dan gerah."

"Aku tidak suka hujan, terutama di musim panas," kata Ichigo tiba-tiba, membuat Rukia menoleh dan memandang pria berambut orange itu dengan tatapan penasaran. "Selalu membuatku merasa sedih."

"Kalau aku sih, aku suka sekali sama hujan," ucap Rukia. "Karena hujan itu menghapus semua hal yang kotor, dan ketika hujan berhenti, pemandangan yang indah akan menyambut kita."

"Aku tak tanya apakah kau suka hujan atau tidak maupun alasan kau menyukai itu semua," sindir Ichigo. "Tapi baru kali ini ya aku mendengarmu mengatakan hal yang kedengaran bagus."

Rukia menarik tangannya dari terpaan air, raut wajahnya jelas menampakkan kekesalannya terhadap respon Ichigo yang dingin. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kok," kata Rukia ketus. "Kalau kau tak mau dengar juga tak apa." Rukia berjalan ke tempat Ichigo yang kembali menutup wajahnya. "Kenapa sih Sensei jadi ketus begitu? Biasanya juga aku kan yang kesal."

"Kau tahu tanggal berapa sekarang?" tanya Ichigo.

"Entahlah. Kalau tidak salah sih tanggal 03 Agustus," jawab Rukia.

"Benar, sekarang adalah tanggal 03 Agustus," ucap Ichigo menyetujui. "Hari kematian ibuku."

Rukia, yang sedari tadi menunduk memandang lantai, seketika mendongak. Raut kesal di wajahnya berubah menjadi raut kaget dan penasaran. "Apa maksud Sensei?"

"Ichigo, nona Kuchiki," protes Ichigo. "Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo membuka matanya, menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya, mendudukkan dirinya, kemudian memandang tajam ke arah Rukia. "Kau bodoh sekali kalau tak mengerti apa maksudku, kupikir aku sudah mengatakan hal itu sejelas-jelasnya," kata Ichigo sinis.

Rukia membeku, tak menyangka 'sensei'-nya yang selalu mengolok-oloknya itu juga bisa berwajah seperti itu. Keheningan di antara keduanya pun diisi oleh suara air yang turun membasahi tanah dan menghantam atap rumah. Udara yang panas terasa semakin tidak nyaman, menggelisahkan.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tak mengusikmu," kata Rukia, dia juga mengerti arti kesedihan kehilangan orang tua, walaupun ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal dia masih terlampau kecil untuk bisa mengingat keduanya. "Sebaiknya aku pergi. " Rukia pun beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu. Namun, tangannya sudah di tahan Kurosaki Ichigo terlebih dahulu.

"Sudahlah," katanya. "Disini saja. Tidak apa-apa." Ichigo memberi isyarat pada Rukia untuk duduk di dekatnya. "Lagi pula, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Ya?"

"AKu ingin tanya, kau sakit apa? Kenapa gadis berdada besar itu dan cowok aneh berambut merah itu kelihatan terlampau protektif padamu?"

Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Benarkah Inoue dan Renji kelihatan protektif padanya? Batin Rukia. "Nama mereka Inoue dan Renji, Sen- maksudku Ichigo."

"Aku tak peduli siapa nama mereka, yang aku pedulikan adalah dirimu," kata Ichigo, membuat semburat merah tipis di pipi pucat Rukia. "Kau sendiri kadang terlihat kesakitan, kulitmu pun pucat, hampir transparan malahan."

"Eh?"

"Awal aku melihatmu, aku malah sempat mengira kalau kau itu hantu," lanjut Ichigo, sebuah senyum tipis yang terkesan geli terbentuk indah oleh bibirnya. "Hanya saja aku langsung sadar kalau tidak mungkin ada hantu yang berpakaian serapi itu dan secantik ini."

Rona merah semakin tercetak jelas di pipi Rukia, ekspresi malu tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang merona.

"Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya?"

Saat itulah Rukia baru sadar bahwa tak seharusnya dia berada sedekat ini dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, ketika pada akhirnya dia tahu bahwa pria itu pun bisa membuatnya sakit hati. Akhirnya, Rukia menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tak perlu sekarang tak apa kok, nanti saja kalau kau memang sudah mau menceritakannya," kata Ichigo.

Kemudian, Ichigo bangkit berdiri meninggalkan Rukia sendirian di ruangan itu, dalam diam menatap hujan yang mulai berhenti, menyisakan tetes air di dedaunan hijau, semburat keemasan yang menghiasi awan putih, yang menggumpal di langit yang berwarna sebiru laut. Sementara dirinya, masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, menguncinya kemudian menutup separuh wajahnya yang di penuhi rona merah. "Kenapa aku jadi seperti itu?" batin Ichigo. "Apakah itu aku?"

T B C

Author's Note :

Chapter 6 dan Romance-nya udah muncul nih.

Thanks ya yang udah me-review chapter 5.

Kali ini pun, jangan lupa me-review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Balesan Review :**

**Aizawa Ayumu : **Tenang aja, pasti sadar kok!

**Ichiruya Ruru Kuchiki : **Kalo soal itu bisa dilihat di chapter mendatang! Iya nih, si Ichi mulai suka Rukia.

**Kurochi Agitohana : **Siapa juga yang nggak tersipu kalau diperlakuin kayak gitu! Kali ini kadar romance benar-benar saya kurangi!

**Arlheaa : **Soal sakitnya Rukia silahkan ditunggu chapter mendatang!

**Jee-ya Zettyra : **Konflik dan tentang penyakit Rukia bisa dilihat di chapter mendatang!

**yuuna hihara : **Iya, dia sudah mulai sadar, tapi sayang kesadaran dia harus saya hapus di chapter ini!

**Ruki Yagami : **Wah, ternyata emang gombal ya? Sudah kuduga. Penyakitnya Rukia tunggu aja di chapter mendatang!

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ : **Sudah diupdate !

**SoraHinase : **Wah, wah, dirimu datang me-review saja saya udah seneng. Baby anda Marriage rada macet nih, tapi tetep sabar menunggu ya!

**aRaRaNcHa : **Benar, Ichi jadi raja gombal tuh!

**dorami fil : **Oke, terima kasih atas review dan segalanya. Udah diupdate nih, jangan lupa RnR!

**Disclaimer : BLEACH **** Tite Kubo**

**Chapter 7**

Hari kembali cerah dan panas seperti biasanya. Kuchiki Rukia dan Kurosaki Ichigo kembali ke rutinitas adu mulut mereka yang biasa. Seharusnya. Entah ada angin apa, Ichigo sudah meninggalkan rumah pagi-pagi sekali, ketika setiap penghuni rumah lainnya masih terlelap dibuai mimpi. Seharusnya. Tapi rupanya, seorang Kuchiki Rukia bangun lebih pagi dari pada Ichigo, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun tentunya.

"Hoaahhm!" Ichigo menguap tanpa memperhatikan kesopanan dan kesantunan, mengabaikan tata karma.

Jalanan masih sepi, tapi juga tidak berkabut. Bayangkanlah sendiri seperi apa pagi hari ketika matahari sudah terbit dan saat itu bersinar lebih terik daripada saat musim semi. Ahh,… kesana rupanya Ichigo, ke pesisir pantai yang, menurutnya, dapat menyegarkan pikiran yang suntuk dan memberikan inspirasi bagi karya-karyanya.

Ichigo mengangkat tangannya keatas, melakukan peregangan pada otot-ototnya yang kaku. Dicecapnya udara pagi yang terasa sedikit asin. Didengarnya suara ombak yang menghantam karang. Dan tatapan Ichigo jatuh pada tebing di atasnya, tempat dia melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang di bawah temaramnya rembulan dan kembang api yang berpijar.

Dan hari ini dia melihat gadis itu lagi, di bawah matahari yang terang benderang.

Gadis itu berambut panjang berwarna hitam ebony. Ichigo tidak bisa melihat warna matanya karena terlalu jauh, tapi Ichigo mengira warna mata gadis itu adalah ungu dilihat dari warna gelap yang tak pekat dan cenderung cerah. Gadis itu juga mengenakan kacamata tanpa frame, dan Ichigo langsung tahu bahwa kacamata itu netral.

Pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu biasa saja, hanya kaos polos berwarna putih polos dipadu celana jeans mini. Dan sepertinya Ichigo mengenali sepatu yang dikenakan gadis itu. Ya, merknya sama dengan merk sepatu yang sering digunakan Rukia, bahkan modelnya pun mirip.

Ichigo pun berbalik, bermaksud menegur gadis mungil itu.

X-X-X

Begitu keluar dari pintu rumah kediaman Kurosaki, tempat pertama yang dituju Rukia adalah tebing tempat dia bisa berpuas diri memandang laut biru yang membentang luas, refleksi tak sempurna dari langit biru berhiaskan gumpalan-gumpalan awan.

Di sepanjang perjalanan pikirannya tak pernah lepas dari perilaku Ichigo kemarin, yang dia rasa terlalu Out of Character. Bagaimana tidak? Pertamanya cuek dan sok cool, kemudian judes, dan yang terakhir sok perhatian gitu. Nah, Rukia jelas curiga dengan kewarasan otak Ichigo.

Ahh,… dia lebih menyukai Ichigo yang selalu adu mulut dengannya, Ichigo yang selalu sok kuasa, dan Ichigo yang selalu mengolok-oloknya daripada Ichigo yang kemarin bersamanya saat hujan. Rasanya lebih gampang menghadapi Ichigo yang sok kuasa daripada Ichigo yang perhatian dan membuatnya deg-degan.

Tapi pikiran Rukia mengenai Ichigo segera pupus diterbangkan oleh angin laut. Rukia telah sampai di tujuannya. Tebing tempat dia melihat Ichigo dalam pose yang membuat Rukia berdebar, di bawah temaramnya bulan dan kembang api yang berpijar dalam seribu warna.

Dan hari ini, Rukia kembali melihat Ichigo, di tempat yang sama, dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Entah bagaimana, Rukia tahu Ichigo sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

'Semoga dia tak mengenaliku," batin Rukia sambil memperhatikan penampilannya yang sedang menyamar, sama seperti tempo hari saat Ichigo memergokinya berdiri di tebing ini, rambut hitam panjang dan memakai kacamata.

Tapi, daripada berdiam diri melihat Ichigo menuju ke arahnya, mata Rukia bergerak-gerak mencari tempat pelarian, paling tidak persembunyian.

Dan disana,….

X-X-X

Gadis itu menghilang, tepat sebelum Ichigo mencapai tempat gadis itu berdiri. Dan tanpa sadar Ichigo langsung memikirkan Rukia.

'Gadis itu mirip dengan Rukia,' batinnya. 'Ah, kenapa juga aku mulai terobsesi pada Rukia dan gadis itu, sama seperti aku dulu terobsesi pada Senna?'

Senna adalah mantan pacar Ichigo, orang yang telah menodai canvas kehidupan Ichigo dengan warna kesedihan atau airmata. Sungguh ironis, padahal Ichigo sudah begitu percaya pada Senna, yang dia kira akan selalu berada di sampingnya, yang akan melindunginya dari terpaan rasa sedih. Tapi tidak, Senna malah menjerumuskannya dalam kesedihan yang lebih dalam. Belum cukupkah bagi Ichigo hanya kehilangan ibu-nya tersayang?

Dan kini, setelah Ichigo berhasil menutupi warna kesedihan tersebut dengan warna lain yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum, Ichigo tak akan membiarkan siapapun lagi memasuki kehidupannya hanya untuk menorehkan warna kesedihan itu lagi dalam canvas kehidupannya. Termasuk gadis misterius itu dan si nona Kuchiki.

Jadi, Ichigo berbalik. Kali ini dia melangkah menuju rumah dengan langkah panjang dan mantap, tanpa sekalipun menyadari bahwa Rukia memperhatikan pria itu dari atas pohon tempatnya bersembunyi.

X-X-X

Ichigo pergi, Rukia turun dan menampakkan diri.

Dalam pikiran Rukia kini dipenuhi tanda tanya, kenapa Ichigo memasang raut wajah menyedihkan tadi? Ekspresi yang menyiratkan duka dan luka? Ah, Rukia harus menanyakan hal itu pada Ichigo nanti.

Setelah yakin Ichigo berada jauh di depannya, Rukia juga berjalan menuju kediaman Kurosaki, dalam hati berdoa semoga tak ada seorang pun yang akan melihatnya dalam penampilan ini.

.

Tapi do'a Rukia sia-sia belaka, Kurosaki Isshin memergokinya ketika dia sedang mengendap-endap menuju kamarnya lewat pintu belakang.

"Rukia-chan?" tanya Isshin ragu.

Dan apa lagi yang bisa Rukia katakan selain mengiyakan, daripada dia disangka maling.

"Kau manis sekali berdandan seperti itu, mirip dengan Masaki-_ku_. Ah, aku jadi berharap bisa melihatmu memakai gaun putih disamping anak lelaki-ku," ucap Isshin bahagia dan gembira dalam khayalannya sendiri.

Rukia hanya bisa melotot dengan wajah ngeri. Disamping anak lelaki pria itu, yang sudah pasti adalah Ichigo, sungguh mengerikan! Rukia tak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan menikah, dan ketika bayangan itu datang, terutama dengan Ichigo, semuanya terasa mengerikan, tak terasa semanis yang digembar-gemborkan.

"Ukh, paman Isshin," Rukia mencoba menyadarkan Isshin dari lamunannya yang dipenuhi khayalan.

"Panggil saja aku 'ayah' Rukia-chan," kata Isshin sambil memasang senyum bodohnya.

"Ah, ah, Ayah," kata Rukia.

"Ya, Rukia-chan?"

"Bisa kau rahasiakan ini dari yang lainnya?"

Tanpa berpikir, Isshin menjawab, "Tentu saja Rukia-chan, tentu saja."

Rukia pun menghela nafas lega, setidaknya untuk kali ini dia selamat dari ancaman ketahuan Ichigo. Lain kali, Rukia berjanji, dia tak akan lagi ber-cosplay seperti ini.

T B C

A/N : Chapter 7 update!

Ceritanya emang agak gimana dan nggak langsung to the point dan saya males ngedit. Jadi, silahkan dinikmati apa adanya.

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

**Canvas**

**A Bleach Fanfiction**

**Written By Hatsune Julie Michaelis**

**I don't own Bleach, Bleach is Tite Kubo's**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo. Don't like? don't read!**

**~ Chapter 8 ~**

Panas menerjang dengan intesitas mengerikan, membuat peluh mengalir deras membasahi kaus katun Rukia. Tak ayal sebelah tangannya berkali-kali menyeka bulir-bulir itu dari dahinya. Bersyukur angin yang berhembus sedikit menyejukkan kulitnya. Dia baru saja kalah dalam permainan kartu dan hukumannya adalah dia harus berbelanja. Jadi, sekarang dia baru saja selesai berbelanja dan dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Kurosaki, dapat dilihat dari sebuah plastik berisi belanjaan yang tergantung di tangannya.

"Huh, panas~" keluh Rukia sambil memijit keningnya.

Cuaca yang panas memang sering membuat sakit kepala Rukia cepat kambuh. Akhir-akhir ini dia juga sering merasakan sengatan rasa sakit yang aneh di dadanya, di daerah sekitar jantungnya.

BRUK

Karena menatap jalan beraspal saja dari tadi, tanpa sengaja Rukia menabrak seseorang, membuat plastik berisi belanjaan di tangannya terjatuh dan isinya berceceran ke jalanan.

"Maaf!" seru orang yang bertabrakan dengan Rukia, bersamaan dengan kata maaf yang diucapkan Rukia. Mereka pun bersamaan berjongkok untuk mengambil belanjaan yang tercecer.

Rukia menatap orang yang bertabrakan dengannya, seorang gadis berambut hitam keunguan yang dikuncir ke atas. Tak sengaja, mata violet Rukia bersitatap dengan mata orange gadis itu, membuat Rukia spontan menundukkan kepala ke bawah, berpura-pura membereskan belanjaan yang berceceran.

"Hihihi," Rukia mendengar gadis itu tertawa kecil.

Dengan takut-takut Rukia melirik gadis itu. "Apakah ada yang aneh?" tanya Rukia.

"Ah, maaf," kata gadis itu sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. "Aku tak bermaksud menertawakanmu, kau hanya mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal," jelasnya.

"Ohh," ujar Rukia dengan wajah sedikit merona malu, kemudian kembali membereskan belanjaan, si gadis berkuncir itu pun ikut membantu.

"Terima kasih," kata Rukia ketika belanjaan sudah terkumpul semua dalam plastik. Dia berdiri. "Maaf sudah menabrak anda," katanya sambil membungkuk ke arah si gadis berkuncir.

Si gadis berkuncir melambaikan kedua tangan di depan dada. Dia memandang Rukia yang masih membungkuk sambil tersenyum. "Tidak, tidak,"katanya. "Aku juga salah kok."

Rukia melirik si gadis sekilas, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan. "Saya benar-benar minta maaf."

"Tak masalah," kata si gadis berkuncir sambil berkacak pinggang. "Oh, ya, namaku Senna Kano. Kau siapa?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

X-X-X

"_Apa yang sedang kau gambar, Ichi?"_

"_Pengantinku di masa depan."_

"_Benarkah? Siapa?"_

"_Kau, Senna-nee."_

Ichigo membuka matanya tiba-tiba. "Mimpi buruk," gumamnya. Perlahan dia mengangkat tubuhnya, kemudian dia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. "Pukul sepuluh pagi," gumamnya lagi.

Ichigo mengangkat tangannya ke atas kemudian meregangkan otot. Dia benar-benar ingin menjernihkan pikirannya kalau begini, mimpi itu membuat kepalanya pening. Dia heran, kenapa disaat seperti ini bisa memimpikan Senna Kano, padahal selama ini juga dia sudah berhasil mengenyahkan wanita itu dari pikirannya.

"Apa gara-gara nona Kuchiki ya?" batin Ichigo.

Ichigo kemudian turun dari kasurnya, melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya. Kemudian kembali berjalan melewati lorong panjang kediaman Kurosaki yang sudah sangat familiar untuknya, melintasinya hingga akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kamar Rukia.

Tok, Tok, Tok.

Ichigo mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Rukia, kau ada di dalam?" tanya Ichigo.

"Rukia?" ulangnya.

Cklek,

Ketika mencoba memutar kenop, ternyata pintu itu tak terkunci.

"Dasar ceroboh," gumam Ichigo.

Ichigo pun melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamar Rukia, sebuah ruangan sederhana dengan satu kasur, sebuah lemari, sebuah nakas, dan satu kamar mandi. Tak beda jauh dengan kamarnya. Kemudian mata Ichigo menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ini?" ucap Ichigo sambil mengambil sebuah wig dan kacamata yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas kasur.

X-X-X

"Aku pulang," ucap Kaien.

Yuzu dan Karin yang sedari tadi bermain kartu dengan Isshin, Ishida, Inoue, dan Renji langsung saja meletakkan kartu mereka begitu saja di meja kemudian berlari memeluk kakak tertua mereka itu.

"Kaien-nii, selamat datang!"

Well, Kaien memang bukan anak keluarga Kurosaki, tapi dia masih ada hubungan dengan keluarga Kurosaki. Ibu Kaien adalah adik dari Isshin.

"Apa kabar, keponakan?" tanya Isshin sambil merangkul pundak Kaien sok akrab.

Kaien tersenyum. "Baik-baik saja kok, paman," jawabnya. "Ichi sendiri bagaimana? Kuharap dia tak marah karena aku membawa Kano kemari."

"Tidak masalah. Lagi pula aku sudah menemukan seorang gadis yang suatu hari kuharap akan menjadi pengantin Ichigo," kata Isshin ceria.

"Ah, sebaiknya jangan katakan itu pada Ichi-nii, nanti dia marah," saran Karin sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Kaien. "Dan jangan mulai merecoki Kaien-nii, dia harus istirahat karena baru saja melewati perjalanan yang melelahkan."

Ah, Kaien memang anggota keluarga kesayangan. Bahkan Karin yang cuek pun peduli padanya.

"Kaien-nii, tak sama-sama Ashido-kun?" tanya Inoue.

"Kau kenal?" tanya Ishida, Karin, dan Yuzu.

Inoue membentuk huruf V dengan jarinya. "Tentu saja. Renji dan Rukia juga kenal kok, dia kan senior kami di SMP," jawabnya.

"Wah, kebetulan yang hebat," gumam Yuzu.

T B C

A/N : I hope you like itu.

Thanks for RnR, readers. Makasih juga yang Cuma baca tapi ngga mereview.

**Preview!**

Ya, benar-benar kebetulan yang hebat.

"Rukia-chan, kenalkan ini suamiku, Ashido Kano," kata Senna ceria.

.

"Ashido masih menemani istrinya belanja," jelas Kaien.

.

"Awas saja si nona Kuchiki itu nanti," gerutu Ichigo. "Berani sekali dia mencoba mengelabuiku." Dengan kesal dia berujar.

Ichigo melihat ke arah jalan setapak melalui jendela kamar Rukia, tepat ketika si pemilik kamar melintas bersama pasangan suami istri Kano.

**Please RnR!**


End file.
